The ED of Ghosts
by izzydaviesxx
Summary: When the ED is haunted the team have to work together to get it re-opened. Characters from various series. Adam, Kirsty, Tom, Sam.N, Polly, Tamzin, Jay, Aoife, Jamie, Robyn, Fletch, Linda, Lenny, Jeff, Dixie, Mads, Zoe, Dylan, Noel, Mac, Ruth, Charlie, Tess, Nick, Ash, Louise, Sam.B, Josh, Abs, Nina, Kelsey, Guppy, Greg, Luke, Cyd and Maggie. Tianna-OC
1. Chapter 1

Everyone was stood around reception discussing what had happened throughout the day which has made the E.D have to close until it is safe again for the staff and the patients, no one had any ideas on what had happened or on how to stop it happening againuntil Mac came up with something that was the best idea they had between them, "Guys listen up a minute I've just had a brilliant idea, what if the reasons the curtains are flying off of the rails and the glasses smashing was because the E.D was haunted by ghosts?."

Everyone just stood there shocked for a few seconds until they realised that Mac was probably right. Linda was about to speak up to everyone but was stopped by a terriying scream from Kirsty.

A glass had came from the other side of the room and smashed against Kirsty's cheek. She couldn't stop shaking so Adam decided to take her hand and lead her through to cubicles to try and calm her down and also do her stiches.

Kirsty's P.O.V:

That glass flying into me has made me so scared its unbelievable I understand were mr Jordan was coming from when he suggested closing the E.D now. I was shaking so much that Adam had to take my hand and lead me through to cubicles because i was froze to the spot. "Alright then princess your definatly gonna need stitches i will do them in a sec. Are you feeling any better yet?" Adam said, i knew he was worried he was my boyfriend he was supposed to be but I hated it when he was worried, especially about me. "I'm feeling a lot better now babes thanks, and I thought I would end up needing them. Stupid ghosts." I said causing Adam to laugh, god I love his laugh its just so adorable. Before Adam even had the chance to say anything or start to do my stiches i kissed him, I loved kissing him but this kiss slowly became more and more passionate.

End of POV

"We need to sort this out once and for all, why don't we all meet outside in about an hour with torches, split into teams and get rid of these ghosts for good?" Sam said taking charge, everyone agreed even with Zoe saying "If I die I'm going to haunt you all", Nick left to go and tell Adam and Kirsty, really I just think he wanted to get away from the loved up Zoe and Dylan.

Nick's POV:

What does she even see in him though? She's always wanted me, what does he have that I havn't, I can give her anything she wants and I'm sure he can't do that. I was lost in my thoughts that i hadn't even realised what i was about to walk in on. I opened the curtain and just saw Adam and Kirsty kissing really passionatly on the bed with Kirsty's stitches only half done, well Adam has obviously gotten districted. "Alright then love birds break it up" they were both so embaressed after hearing me. "By the way were all meeting up outside in an hour and trying to get rid of the ghosts for good" they looked at me as to say are you kidding me but then they agreed to it.

End of POV

Nick, Kirsty and Adam returned agreeing to come back later. Everyone decided to get their stuff from their lockers before they left. Once they had got their stuff Zoe said " See you all later then to fight some ghosts" everyone laughed at how un excited she seemed to be and said bye themselves before heading off in various directions.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone was stood outside the entrance of the ED with Sam telling them what groups people were in, "Group one is me, Tom, Kirsty, Adam, Tamz and Polly. Group two is Jay, Aoife, Jamie, Robyn, Fletch, Linda and Lenny. Group three is Jeff, Dixie, Mads, Zoe, Dylan, Mac and Noel. And group four is Ruth, Charlie, Tess, Mr Jordan, Ash and Louise. The only reasons you're in these groups is based on having people who are more scared than others mixed with people who aren't as scared in the same group. Group 4 is mainly because you won't have to go far considering Ruth is eight months pregnant." She said this whilst smiling, like she was excited to see the ghosts. There was a lot of "yes ma'am's" from people after Sam had finished speaking mainly because people thought it was funny just because she was ex-army. The next thing Sam had to do was tell people which parts of the E.D they would be searching, "Okay so, group one will be searching Resus one and two, Peads resus, cubicles and HDC. Group two will be in the toilets, CDU, the staff room and the relatives room. Group 3 will be in Tess, Charlie, Zoe and Mr Jordan's offices. And group four will be in reception and the waiting area, so that Ruth can sit down." This time after she spoke she only recieved a few nods of the head frpm people as they all realised just how scared they was about this and even Sam was beggining to slightly worry.

Zoe had burried her head in Dylan's chest whilst shaking slightly, Sam was in Tom's arms whilst he was telling her nothing bad will happen whilst they were inside as quiet as possible so no one else heard that she was scared, Ruth and Jay were stood with their fingers intwined with Jay tellng Ruth to just take things easy whilst they're all inside and to think about the baby, Ash and Louise were just flirting, Lenny and Linda were just kissing not letting go of each other, Kirsty was sat on Adam's lap on a bench in the peace garden talking about what they were doing that weekend, Jeff, Dixie and Tamz were trying to help Pol forget about Jay by suggesting that Tamz takes her out on the pull and everyone else were just chatting amongst themselves waiting for Sam to tell them it was time to enter the ED.

Polly's POV:

He knows I like him he really does so why does he have to show off with Ruth in front of me all the time why can't he just get back together with me? I love him for goodness sake. Tamz, Dix and Jeff are trying to take my mind off of him by planning a girls night out for me and Tamz but really I don't want to be with anyone else but Jay. After Dixie and Jeff decided to go and speak to Charlie and Tess, Tamz came over to me wiith an idea that could get me and Jay back together. "Alright Pol I know you must like him a lot considering you never take your eyes off of him, so how about when its pitch black in there we tell Sam, Tom, Adam and Kirsty that we are going to use the bathroom and instead get Jay on his own and you can have a proper conversation about you two aye?" She said to me, I replied to her with "Tamz I love you thankyou so much for this" if there was anychance of me and Jay getting back together I would take it no matter what the risk was.

End of POV

Little did Polly or Tamzin know was that Sam and Tom had heard the whole conversation and would confront them about it whilst inside the ED.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam had finally got the courage, with help from Tom, to say that they should all go inside now. Tom could tell how scared she was though, she hadn't let go of his hand. Sam and Tom went in first and the rest of group one followed behind them. If I die then someone please kill Sam but god help her if my shoes get recked, Zoe said trying to lighten the mood beforethe rest of the groups went inside at to the areas that they would be searching. Group one had been in resus 1 for about 5 minutes and Sam and Kirsty were gripping onto Tom and Adam's hands making Tamz and Pol feel the need to hold hands. Tom and Adam could tell how scared all 4 girls were and thought of an idea to try and take their minds off of things for a while.

"Who are those two gorgeous doctors their?" Adam joked pointing at a glass window with his and Tom's reflections on.

"I don't know but they are very hot doctor Trueman" Tom replied whilst smirking at Sam.

"I don't see any hot doctors does anyone else?" Tamzin said, trying to flirt with Tom.

The rest of the girls agreed though, Sam and Kirsty just trying to wind their boyfriends all carried on joking for the next ten minutes before a glass came across the room and hit Sam's arm making her screem. Sam couldn't stop shaking. No one, not even Tom had ever seen her like this before. He didn't know what to do, so he took her to the other side of resus to try and calm his girlfriend down.

Tom's POV:

The glass had just randomly hit Sam's arm and she screemed and gripped my hand so tight that it was starting to lose circulation to it. I turned her around and took her to the other end of resus, I didn't know what to do i had never seen her like this before and I knew that she wouldn't want people to see her like this.

"Sam, baby are you alright? You don't look to good" I said to her trying to get her to talk but it was like she wasn't really there.

"Baby, please talk to me I hate seeing you like this" And with that she finally replied.

Babe, you know that glass that hit me yeah? Well it wasn't in here before it just suddenly appeared like it had been brought in whilst we was all joking about. And why has it just been me and Kirst that have been hit why not anyone else aye? Why does it have to be me Tom, this happening has made me even mroe scared than I was before and to be honest I don't think I want to be the one responsible for everyone's deaths because the next person to get hit might not be as lucky as us and could end up with more than just a minor injury." She said to me and I could see where she was coming from but it wasn't like Sam she never gives up that easily.

"Princess, everything is going to be fine we can make sure that no one gets injured badly and I'm gonna need your help speaking to Pol about Jay anyway aren't I" I said to her which caused her to smile. I loved her smile so much and I loved her just everything about her made me love her more and more.

She looked up to me and stared into my eyes smiling before speaking "I love you Tom you know that right?" I couldn't help but smile at her.

"Of course I do and I love you too Sam more than anything"

And with that we were stuck in a long passionate kiss, obvlious to everything happening around us including Ad, Kirst, Tamz and Pol staring at us but as soon as we pulled away there was smiles from everyone apart from Tamz who just looked like she had been shot in the heart. I knew she liked me I did but Sam was my girlfriend and I loved her so I wasn't going to stop acting like me and Sam aren't together just to make Tamz happy considering last time me and Sam tried that it almost ruined us forever.

End of POV.


	4. Chapter 4

Tamzin and Polly were stood away from the rest of the group on the other side of rhesus not wanting to be near either couples which reminded them of what they can't have. Tamzin even had tears threatening to fall from her dark brown eyes.

"Why can't Tom like me and not Sam, what has she got that I haven't Pol? He's gorgeous and she's not even that pretty if I'm honest" Tamzin said to Polly.

"I know Tams but I think he loves her, I know what your going through remember i have to deal with the same thing with Jay. You know the plan we made to try and get me and Jay back together well we could try that for you and Tom as well, we just have to get her away from him so we can do it" Polly replied, gesturing towards Sam and Tom.

"There is a chance that it could work Pol but think about it when are they ever apart? And being in a haunted building certainly isn't going to help the matter, she won't let go of his hand?" Tears were now slowly leaving Tamzin's eyes.

"You've fallen bad Tams you really have but we can try and separate them, It may work but then again it may not. If I can get Sam away from Tom long enough then all you need to do is kiss him then he will realise how much he wants you and not her. And I already have a plan at how to separate them" Polly said to her best friend with a smirk plastered across her face.

"And how is that then Pol?" Tams said almost laughing at the way her best friend was getting excited over this.

"Once we have moved into peads rhesus then I will go up to Sam and ask her if she can help me go and get my phone back because I left it in here and that you were too scared to go with me then she will leave Tom and you can go up to him and kiss him?" She said, her face beaming with a smile.

"But what about Ad and Kirst won't they have something to say about all of this" Tamzin said worried that the plan won't work.

"They will get over it but for now let's go and tell the others that we should go into peads now" And with this Polly was dragging Tamzin back over to everyone before saying, "Guys don't you think we should get going into Peads now before we start to run out of time?"

Everyone agreed but before they were able to open the door group 2 had burst through them asking for Adam, everyone turned around and was shocked at what they were seeing, Linda with a very deep laceration to her forehead and bleeding out fast...

_**Not a good chapter but I've been quite busy and I just needed to get a chapter up. Then next one will be a lot better. Please Review.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**The language used in this chapter is not suitable for younger readers.**_

Linda's face was covered in blood and none of them know what happened, well not properly. Everyone had to hold their torches over Linda so that Adam could see where he needed to put the stitches.

Sam's POV:

I knew something bad was going to happen I just knew it but I never thought it would happen to Linda, Lenny was shaking scared for his girlfriends health whilst Linda had her tears mixing with the blood that was coming down her face.

"Tom" I whispered trying to get his attention so I could talk to him.

"What babe?" He said thinking it was something series but before I had a chance to reply Aoife, Jamie and Robyn came over saying the weirdest thing I had ever heard.

"Sam, Tom do you think it's possible to see ghosts before they do anything like about 5 minutes before?" Jamie said.

"Why do you ask?" Tom said seeing the look of worry on the young nurses faces.

"Well about 5 minutes before Linda got hit with the glass we over heard Lenny saying Sam's been hit in the arm and it seems like your next babe, which is weird considering she got hit about 5 minutes after that? Did you get hit Sam? Aoife said trying to explain.

"Yeah I did and it was in the arm as well, how does Lenny know all of this stuff, has he said anything else? I said to the young nurses, Robyn being to scared to talk because of how shook up she was Jamie spoke instead.

"He said something about each hit is going to get worse and they're going to keep attacking the same 5 girls until they have someone to take over with them?" He said.

"Which means that Sam, Linda and Kirsty aren't going to be the only ones to get hurt 2 others are and if they get their own way somebody is going to die" Tom said, I could hear worry in his voice as he spoke.

"Right lets tell the others in here then get the other two groups because they need to know as well" I told them not wanting to risk anyone else getting hurt.

They all agreed so we went back over to everyone else and Tom started to explain.

End of POV

After Tom explained to everyone they agreed that all the groups should join together and stay in peads rhesus and have Lenny tell them each time he has a vision. This definitely wasn't what Polly and Tamzin wanted to hear.

Polly's POV:

"Tams I don't think that the plan will work any more with everyone going to be in here so we are going to need to think of another way to split Tom and Sam up and for you to get your long deserved kiss." I said to Tams.

"As long as Sam doesn't hear that I'm going out of my way to split her and Tom up then it will all be fine considering i won't get beat to the ground by her." Tamzin said but before I had a chance to reply we were interrupted by someone, someone no other than Sam.

End of POV

"Your fucking going to do what? You're a dirty little slag and you wonder why Tom doesn't wont you" Sam said with disgust.

"He wants me more than he wants you, look at you who would want you. Your disgusting" Tamzin said back and by now everyone was watching not wanting to interfere because they knew that they would end up worst off than anyone else.

"If he really wanted you more than he wanted me why the fuck is he not with you right now and why is he with me instead?" Sam said starting to get really angry.

"Tom do something to stop them will you considering they're fighting over you?" Tess said wanting the fight to stop before it got out of hand.

"Tess there is nothing Tom can do once Tams has her mind set on something she will do it no matter what and by the looks of things she wants to start a fight with Sam" Jeff said. Like it was on cue Tamzin finally spoke up again.

"Are you seriously looking for a fight right now you dirty little slut, the only reason Tom is vaguely interested in you is because you just give him your body whenever he wants it and even when he doesn't" She said with a smirk across her face. This was starting to get out of control now.

_**Nothing is meant from my point of view as I think that Charlotte Salt and Gemma Atkinson are stunning, it is only for the purpose of the story. Please review.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sorry for late update and that it is short, schools been giving me a lot of homework lately and am running out of time to do it.**_

Sam was hurt but she defiantly was not going to let Tamzin see that she had got to her so instead she just reached up and slapped her hard across the face.

There was silence for a few seconds before Polly said "You alright Tams?" you could see the worry she had for her best friend on her face, "Yeah I'm fine but she's not going to be in a minute" And with that Tamzin grabbed at Sams hair and tried to fight her, after they fought for about 2 minutes Jeff and Tom stepped in to pull them apart before anyone done any real damage.

"Alright both of you shut up and sort this little problem out properly instead of screaming at each other and fighting, it's actually really childish" Nick said, trying to make everyone calm.

"She started it the little freak. I've done fuck all to her, it's only because she wants Tom and I'm the one he is with." Sam said sternly.

"Yeah for now" Tamzin mumbled not thinking anyone heard, "What was that? Are you seriously still trying to split us up?" Sam said obviously after hearing what Tamzin had said before hand.

"Why don't we let Tom choose who he wants to be with? We've got more important things to worry about than your relationship troubles right now" Adam said, starting to get annoyed at Tamzin.

"Well Tom, Who do you choose?" Linda said, probably just wanting to hear the latest gossip.

"Obviously Sam, I love 'er" He said getting a round of 'awwws' from people.

"This isn't over you know" Tamzin said.

"Tams just leave it yeah? there's no point in carry this on any further" Polly said to Tamzin but with them being so close, she could tell that Polly didn't mean a word of it.

Just then Lenny spoke up.

"Zo, your next" He said, "you're going to get a glass to the back of your head causing deep lacerations and possible brain damage unless we can stop the glass quick enough. About two minutes later Dylan was stood behind Zoe covering the back of his girlfriends head and Nick was in front of her to make sure that nothing hit her front instead. All of a sudden they heard Robin scream they turned round to see a barely conscious Jamie on the ground with what looked to be strangulation marks around his neck, but these marks were definitely human hands not like ones from ghosts, someone knew more than what they were letting off.

They got Jamie on to the bed and checked his vitals and gave him an oxygen mask it wouldn't be long until he woke and they could find out exactly who is behind this attack on Jamie.

**_Please review._**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Might not be able to update until Friday or Saturday because I have an exam on Friday that I need to revise for, sorry.**_

Fletch had been comforting Aoife since they found Jamie and anyone could see that there was chemistry between the two.

Aoife's POV:

Fletch had his arms wrapped around my waist and had been this way for the last 5 minutes. Fletch had ended things with his wife a few months ago so he might have feeling's for me now, I know I have feelings for him. He's perfect. "Fletch" I whispered so only he could hear. "Yeah" he said in a way that gave me butterflies. "Do you um, well, like me you know, um more than like friends?" I said cursing myself in my head because that could have gone so much better. "Why do you ask beautiful?" He said causing me to smile. I just turned around so I was looking straight at him, he still had his arms wrapped around me. "I think you know why" I said, cursing myself in my head again. "Of course I do come here will ya'." And with that he pulled me in for a kiss, I don't actually know how long we had been like that for but I do know that the only reason we pulled apart was because we heard Zoe "Okay now that they are the new couple round here how long should we leave it before we force their lips apart" This caused both of us to laugh and pull away and Fletch decided to speak "shut it Zo, we have to put up with you and Dylan all the time and I'm more than sure that Aoife's kisses are better than Dylan's" this made me blush so much and for everyone else to laugh. I knew from that moment that I was so happy that me and Fletch were together and that Robyn was happy for me, I could tell because she had a smile plastered across her face almost as big as mine, now all I wanted was for Jamie to wake up so I can tell my other best friend.

End of POV

About ten minutes later and Jamie had awoken.

Jamie's POV:

I can't believe they did that, it's not like I've done anything to them. I wish I could tell the others but I can't well not unless I want them all to get stabbed by the knife in the stranglers pocket.

"Jamie can you hear me? squeeze my hand if you can." I heard Adam say so I squeezed his hand ever so slightly. "Okay well done now try to open your eyes for me mate" he said, I opened my eyes but it was really hard they were just so heavy.

"Jamie, you alright? You got me worried for a moment then" Jeff said to me which made me feel really bad.

"Sorry Jeff I didn't mean to I couldn't exactly help it could I?" I croaked before Sam put the oxygen mask back on my face. "Keep it on for a bit yeah?" Sam said sympathetically and I just nodded.

"Jamie I didn't mean it like that" Jeff said before Kirsty jumped in.

"Who done it Jamie, we all know you know who it was so just say yeah?" She said whilst gripping onto Adam's hands that were stuck around her waist.

"I, I can't say, uh, unless you all want to be stabbed" I croaked back. There were a few shocked face's until Linda spoke,

"So you mean they've got a knife?" She said to confirm all of their suspicions.

"Yeah they do" I croaked again.

End of POV

"Alright then, whoever it is being a sick fuck around here it's not funny so everyone will be stood around Jamie's bed and won't be moving until I say, okay?" Adam said worried for people's safety. There was a round of yes' from people and they all stood around the bed with their eyes travelling around at each other.

"Adam", Kirsty whispered so only Adam could hear, "What babe?" He replied "Look around at everyone and tell me who you think is looking the calmest out of everyone, I just want to try to confirm my suspicions for who it is. Adam looked around the room at everyone before whispering in Kirsty's ear "Ash". Kirsty turned around to look at him properly before saying "I'm gonna try to ask Jamie without anyone realising." Adam nodded. She looked straight at Jamie for about 30 seconds before gaining eye contact from him, once she did she mouthed to her younger colleague "Ash." Jamie nodded slightly before turning his head, Kirsty looked back up at Adam and he could tell by looking at her face that they were right so he just nodded before pulling her closer to him. Now all they had to do was tell everyone with Ash knowing.

_**Please Review**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**My exam went well thank you to everyone that wished me good luck. Updates might start to become more irregular because I have a lot of coursework to do but I will try to update when I can. **_

Adam and Kirsty had thought of a plan between them but they don't know if it would actually work.

"Anyone need to go toilet we're going now so if anyone else wants to tag along be my guest" Adam said.

The only people who ended up going was Adam, Kirsty, Tom, Sam, Polly, Fletch and Aoife. Even though there wasn't many of them they still thought that they should tell these so that then they could get the word around to everyone else easier. When they got outside the toilets door Kirsty spoke up,

"Me and Ad need to tell you all something and fast" Everyone just looked at them confused. "I think we should all go in here" she said gesturing towards the girl's toilets. Once they were all inside they carried on telling the others.

"Well me and Kirst know who its is that strangled Jamie, It was Ash" Adam said, "When we were all around Jamie's bed me and Kirst were looking around at everyone to see who was ether looking the most shifty or the most calm about everything and it turned out to be Ash." Kirsty continued for him "I then mouthed to Jamie asking him whether it was Ash and he nodded back.

Everyone was shocked to say the least. "Well how are we going to tell everyone else without Ash hearing?" Polly asked.

"Well if we all tell separate people the message will spread quicker" Kirsty said.

"So if Polly you tell Tamz, Dixie and Jeff, Tom you speak to Ruth and Jay, Sam can you speak to Zoe and Dylan, Fletch you speak to Big Mac and Noel, Aoife you speak to Robyn, Linda and Lenny, Ad's going to speak to Mr Jordan, Charlie and Louise because Louise and Ash are together so that will be quite hard and I will speak to Tess and Mads." Kirsty said.

There was rounds of yeses until Sam spoke, "what happens if Ash hears any of us or someone tells him what we've said like Louise?"

"Well we just have to hope that no one does considering he has a knife." Adam replied, making Sam try to move closer to Tom.

"Sam, calm down yeah? He won't do anything okay?" Tom whispered in Sam's ear after seeing her body tense up. He felt her body un tense and then she pulled him in for a kiss. Only breaking apart because the need for air became too much.

"So no one moans when they do it but when we do it's a different story" Fletch said sarcastically causing everyone to laugh. Shortly after they all decided they should head back down to rhesus before people started to wonder what took them so long. Tom and Sam left first with Sam's head against Tom's chest whilst they walked, behind them was Aoife and Fletch with their arms around each other's waists, Kirsty and Adam followed hand in hand then there was Polly following behind all the couples. Adam and Kirsty turned around looking at Polly before Adam spoke "Come here Pol" he said this with a smirk on his face whilst holding his other hand out for Polly to take, and with this they all shortly returned to rhesus.

_**Please Review, any ideas on the storyline will be much appreciated.**_


	9. Chapter 9

Once they returned to rhesus they all went to speak to the various people but Sam and Tom didn't leave each others side's the whole time and neither did Fletch and Aoife or Adam and Kirsty.

Polly's POV:

I walked over to Tamz, Dix and Jeff to tell them that it was Ash who strangled Jamie but then I thought, 'how is Jeff going to actually take this considering Jamie is his nephew.' I didn't have a choice though they needed to know.

"Guys I need a word in private" I said, they all had a look of worry on their faces. We moved over to the corner of rhesus so that no one could hear what I was saying.

"So what is it Pol, you alright?" Jeff said. I felt really bad telling him this, he has always been like a dad to me.

"Well we know who it was that strangled Jamie" I said.

"Who was it? And who the hell is we?" Jeff replied, I could tell he was starting to get wound up now.

"Well me, Tom, Sam, Fletch, Aoife, Kirsty and Adam. Kirsty and Adam worked it out then got Jamie to confirm it, it was...Ash." I said, waiting to see Jeff's reaction.

"Why can't we go and kill the bastard then?" Jeff said.

"Because we just need to let everyone else know now before we go and do anything, remember he has a knife Jeff" Jeff nodded. Now all we had to do was wait for everyone else to be told.

End of POV

Luckily for Sam and Tom, Ruth, Jay, Dylan and Zoe were together talking when they went over so they only had to say it once. Once everyone else had told each other even with the 10 minutes it took Adam to persuade Louise they were all going to close in on Ash. Jamie had recovered enough to leave the bed and get up to stay away from Ash.

"We know it was you Ash, Why did you do it?" Tom spoke up to get Ash's attention.

"Well let's see, Jamie's gay and I don't like gay people, the rest of you are now scared of me aswell so why not" Ash said back with a smirk on his face.

"None of us are scared of a low life like you" Linda said before Lenny pulled her closer to him. Ash had started to get annoyed now.

"I know that you are all scared of me, I can see it in your eyes. Oh, and Linda if you dare speak like that to me again there will be serious consequences" He said.

"And like I said we are NOT scared of you" Linda spoke back, trying to stand her ground.

Just at that moment Ash pulled out a knife from his pocket.

"So who wants to be first then?" He said and everyone took a step back.

"I thought none of you were scared aye?" He said with a smirk on his face.

"We aren't scared of you Ash, who would be come on mate?" Tom said. He looked around to get death stares off of the rest of the team which told him that he shouldn't have opened his mouth.

"Well Tom you've just volunteered to die first, well done. Mate." Ash spat whilst he said mate. Before anyone had a chance to reply the doors swung open revealing a 13-year-old girl.

"Dad?" She spoke.

"Tianna" Tom said back.

**_I might do a double update today depending on whether I get the next chapter wrote in time. Please review._**


	10. Chapter 10

_**This isn't very good but I promised that I would get this chapter up tonight so I have.**_

Everyone was frozen to the spot shocked at what they had just heard but Sam was the most shocked.

Sam's POV:

Me and Tom have been together for over 6 months now and he had just forgotten to mention that he had a daughter? We spend everyday and nearly every night together, what happens to his daughter then? I was snapped out of my thoughts when Tom came over to me with his daughter.

"I didn't want you to find out like this Sam" He said to me.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a daughter Tom? We're together every day and every night you had plenty of chances to?" I said a bit more harsh than I planned to.

"I didn't want to lose you Sam and I thought if you knew about Tianna then you would leave me, I'm sorry Sam" He had a look of guilt over his face.

"I would never leave you Tom, I love you, I just wish that you had told me about her" I said

"I am here you know, just because your sleeping with my dad doesn't mean you can just blank me Sam" Tianna said, shocking me a little.

"Don't speak to her like that alright? Otherwise you can go straight back to your mums understand?" Tom spoke quite harshly to her.

"Whatever, you will probably be broke up in a week anyway" She said with a smirk on her face. How many of his ex girlfriends has she actually met?

"I love Sam you know I'm not ending things with her" Tom said, I could feel the smile tugging at my lips.

"Tom, do you want me to leave you two to it? I can go over with Fletch? I need to speak to him anyway." I said.

"Bet that's another one of her boyfriends, the dirty slut" When she said this it actually hurt so I just turned and went to Fletch struggling to hold back tears.

"Aoife, can I speak to Fletch a minute it won't take long" I said, I didn't want anyone else to hear what I was about to say.

"Course Sam, I will see you both later yeah?" She said before giving Fletch a kiss goodbye. Once she was out of ear shot Fletch spoke up,

"What's going on Sam, I know you didn't know about his daughter and the stuff she is saying about you is horrible, what are you gonna do?"

"I don't know Fletch, I really don't know" And with that the tears started to leave my eyes and Fletch pulled me closer into his chest trying to calm me down.

End of POV

Tom's POV:

"What the fuck are you playing at? Just turning up here out of the blue and then saying that to Sam. You better have a good reason" I said my voice slightly raised.

"Well mum kicked me out so I thought I would come and see my dad and well Sam, she's a bit of a slut if I'm honest with you" Tianna said with a smirk."

"I'm going to ring your mum in a minute and make her take you back, your are not living with me and that's final" I said. I think it must have would Tianna up considering she walked straight up to Sam and Fletch just after they had pulled apart.

"Umm Sam I think Tom's daughter wants to say something to you considering she is stood right behind you" Fletch said causing Sam to turn around.

"You dirty little slut, your cheating on my dad with Fletch or whatever his name is, right in front of him. Because of you and your slutty ways my dad doesn't want me to live with him and it's all your fault" Tianna screamed at Sam making the room fell silent apart from Tamzin's laugh that echoed through rhesus.

"Do you find this funny or something?" Tianna said to Tamzin and started to walk over to her which gave me time to walk over to Sam and check that she was alright.

"Nope don't find it funny but I do agree she is a slut. You see Dylan over there well she was married to him when her and Tom got together." Tamzin said, pointing at Dylan.

End of POV

The whole room was silent apart from Tamzin and Tianna bitching about Sam because no one had the guts to speak up not even Tom.

"Fletch" Sam whispered causing him to look at her, "I think I'm going to end it. It's not fair on Tianna and I'm fed up of being called a slut just for being with him"

_**Please Review.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**This is really short but I thought I would get it up considering I probably will not be able to update because my laptop charger is broke and I don't know whether my Iphone will let me update or not.**_

Sam's POV:

"Are you sure about this Sam, I mean he loves you and I think he would put you first even over Tianna. And the names will stop eventually you know it will" Fletch said.

"I can't do it anymore Fletch, I don't want another relationship like mine and Dylan's and I can't cope with the names Fletch I don't want to risk going back to the cutting again" I said.

Fletch was the only person that knew about my self-harm, I used to do it when I was a teenager because I got bullied and it was one of the worst experiences in my life. Even Dylan didn't know about the self harm so I defiantly didn't want Tom knowing.

"Sam, princess it will never get that bad again I promise you. You've got me now and I will stick by you no matter what you chose, okay?" He said, reassuring me slightly.

"Okay, thanks Fletch I'm going to go and end things now." I said and made my way over to Tom.

"Tom, can I have a word it will only take a minute" I said hoping that I wouldn't have to say it with everyone else listening.

"Course babe" He said whilst following me over to where Fletch was so that only Fletch would hear.

"I can't do this anymore Tom, I'm sorry" I said with a tear coming down my face. He just stood there shocked at what I had just said before he even thought about replying.

"Please Sam don't do this, I love you" He said with tears in his eyes.

"It's for the best Tom and you know it is I'm so sorry" and with that I walked back to Fletch and callapsed into his chest crying whilst Tom walked back over to Tianna and Tams probably to tell them what had just happened.

End of POV

Tamzin's POV:

"Ash" I said walking over to him to tell him the news, "They've split up I knew it would work." He looked at me smirking, we had been together for a few months now but we thought that we should pretend to like other people just to cause arguments with people.

"God I love you Tams, now we can make sure they don't get back together and then start on another one of these 'happy couples'." He said causing me to blush and smirk back.

_**Please review, any ideas are really helpful and I will include my favourite ones. PM any ideas.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Thank you all for the reviews. My laptop is fixed now so updates should be regular again. Sorry it isn't very long though I've had a really emotional day with my best friends and I couldn't think of what to write. **_

The atmosphere in the room had completely changed since people found out that Sam had dumped Tom, everyone was trying to find out what had happened from Tom, apart from Aoife and Fletch, because Sam was still crying into Fletch's chest.

Tom's POV:

"So what's actually happened between you two then?" Jay said to me.

"If I'm completely honest with you I actually don't know she hasn't even gave me a reason yet" I said back making seem shocked.

I don't know why she hasn't told me but I have a feeling that Fletch knows. I don't get Sam she would rather tell Fletch things than me her own boyfriend, well ex-boyfriend now. I need to know why she's done it, why she's ended things between us. Everything was going great up until the moment she dumped me, well at least I thought it was.

End of POV

Tom had realised that he needed to go and find out from Sam why she had dumped him so he decided he would go and find out. Once he had made his way to Sam, Fletch and Aoife he stopped.

"Sam we need to talk" Tom said making Sam's head leave Fletch's chest for the first time in the last 10 minutes.

"We've said everything Tom, so no we do not need to talk" Sam said her voice breaking as she did.

"Yeah Sam we do you never told me why" He said back, causing Sam's tears to flood back out again.

"Just leave it mate, at least until she is ready to talk to you. If you really do love her, you will" Fletch said causing Tom to just turn and walk away.

"Come on let's get you a drink aye?" Aoife said to Sam and the three of them left rhesus to get a drink from the machine.

Sam's POV:

I couldn't speak to Tom, I can't tell him the reason I dumped him because he doesn't know about my self-harm and he can never find out either. I love him but he deserves so much better than me and I know he doesn't even want me anymore just by the way he acts, he wants Tamzin. I need to think of an excuse for why I dumped him and fast, 'I don't want children' I can't use that because he knows I do. 'I have fallen for someone else' I can never have him back if I say that. What have I done, I need Tom and I want him back before there is any chance I could properly lose him.

"Guys, I need your help, I need him back I can't do this without him"

**_Please review, any ideas will be helpful as I am struggling to think of some._**


	13. Chapter 13

_**I know this is short but I have a lot of homework to do, sorry.**_

"Make your mind up Sam" Fletch said to her in a jokey way.

"I have and I'm going to tell him about the self-harm and everything" Sam said before she remembered that Aoife was there too. "Please don't tell anyone any of this Aoife"

"You know I won't Sam" Aoife said with a smile on her face.

Sam smiled thankfully at her before speaking up again "When we go back in I'm going to speak to him there and then and see if he actually will take me back."

Tom's POV:

I need her for god's sake I really do, I love her. I never thought I would have fell for ex-army bad ass, Sam Nicholls but look at me now I can't go a day without her.

End of POV

"Hey Tom" Tamzin said seductively as she moved closer to him.

"Alright Tams?" He asked back knowing that she only wants to know about him and Sam.

"I'm fine, are you though? And don't worry I'm not going to bug you for the gossip on your relationship" Tamzin replied.

"I'm alright Tams, I will live, she's just another girl" Tom said. He wouldn't ever show emotion about anyone or anything unless it was in front of Sam so there was no way he would in front of Tamzin. He couldn't admit how much she had meant to him in front of everyone that is not what Tom Kent does, he is a lady's man not tied down to the one women he had ever loved.

Tamzin tried to make it seem like she wanted Tom but all she could think about was Ash. She didn't want to do this she actually quite liked Sam she was a good mate, always there for everyone and she really deserved Tom and his love for her but if she didn't do this then Ash would end things with her and that was something she didn't want at all. Before she knew what she was doing she had thrown her self at Tom kissing him passionately and to her surprise he kissed her back as well but she knew he was only doing it to get over Sam.

Tamzin knew what she was doing was wrong, she didn't want Tom and he didn't want her she just hoped that Sam wouldn't walk in. Everyone was shocked at what they were seeing they didn't think Tom would do this not even an hour after separating from Sam and they didn't even think Tamzin could scoop so low.

"At least we know he has moved on" Fletch said, pulling everyone's attention towards the door to where he, Sam and Aoife were stood.

"I fucking love you Tom, obviously I don't mean anything to you if you would treat me like this" Sam almost screamed at Tom.

"Sam..." He said but before he could say anymore she was gone.

_**The next few chapters are going to be from Sam, Tom, Aoife and Ash's points of view about what has just happened. Please review.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**This one is in Toms POV about what happened after the kiss, next one will be in Sam's then in Tamzin's.**_

Tom's POV:

I love Sam the only reason I even carried on with that stupid kiss is because I was so hurt that Sam had dumped me but I really didn't expect her to come in like that.

"Sam..." I said and she just turned and ran out of rhesus and sat on the chairs in the waiting area.

"Sam, I didn't kiss her, she threw herself at me. The only person in the whole world I want is you." I said and she just looked at me and I knew I would have to try harder to get her back.

"Tom the only reason I came back in was because I was going to ask you to take me back and I was going to tell you the reason I ended things aswell because they are really personal things that only Fletch knows about me even Dylan doesn't know." She said which made me feel even worse.

"Sam I should be the one asking you to take me back" I said, "What was the reason anyway?"

"When I was in my teens things got quite hard and I was bullied" She said before pausing. "I turned to self-harm because it was the only thing I could do to help with the pain. I cut my wrists and starved myself for months, no one ever noticed because I would always wear my blazer or a baggy jumper in PE. The only reason it ever got sorted was because I collapsed in school one day and I got rushed into here and well they saw the scars and realised I hadn't been eating because you could see my bones. They sectioned me and well it all started because of people always treating me like shit and calling me a slut and things like that just like Tams and Tianna did just because I went out with you and I don't think I could cope with going through everything again especially since only Fletch and Aoife are the only others that know."

after she said this I was completely shocked I really didn't know what to say. I didn't see this coming at all and I certainly didn't want it happening again. I just put my arm around her and pulled her into my chest whilst she cried, I hated seeing her like this and she knows I do, it breaks me. I'm not shocked that Fletch knew but her and Aoife barely speak so how does she know? And why didn't she tell me or even Dylan? They were married for goodness sake. How many other things hasn't she told me? How have I never noticed her scars? Why does she hide them? What if she doesn't hide them and I just don't notice them? I had all these unanswered questions in my head that I needed answers to but I knew I would have to wait until the crying stopped before I could ask her anything.

_**Please review. I Hope everyone enjoys tonight's episode, get to find out what is going to happen to Fletch. Am I the only one that sort of wants Tess and Fletch to get back together? They just make each other so happy. Oliver and Charlotte should be back in next weeks episode (thank god) missed having Tam on my screen. Can people also follow my new Casualty fan account on twitter please it is HolbyCasualty_ if you tweet me asking then I will follow you back. Thank you to everyone who follows and to everyone who reads the story.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**I need help with how to go on in the story so please review or PM me ideas, thanks.**_

Sam's POV:

I had just got the courage to go back n there and be bombarded by questions from everyone about the break up and when I got back in there I was definitely not expecting to see Tamzin hanging off of Tom, I thought she had more dignity than that if I am completely about of things that rushed through my mind at that moment meant that I had to fight back the tears so much. When Tom chose me over her earlier did he really mean it or did he want her the whole time. Did he even love me or was that just a lie to get me into bed? Was him and Tamzin together the whole time and just lying to everyone? I just love him to much to even think about him with someone else. I just ran after I heard Tom say my name and sat on the seats in reception burying my face in my hands even though I knew that either Fletch or Tom would come out after me no matter how much I wished it would be Fletch it wasn't it was Tom, I knew I needed to tell him everything now.

"Sam, I didn't kiss her, she just threw herself at me. The only person in the whole world I want is you" He said to me making me look right into his eyes, I could tell just by looking into his eyes that he meant it and that he wasn't lying.

"Tom the only reason I came back in was because I was going to ask you to take me back and I was going to tell you the reason I ended things aswell because they are really personal things that only Fletch knows about me even Dylan doesn't know." I said which I knew made him feel intrigued which meant there was no way out of it now.

"Sam I should be the one asking you to take me back" he said, "What was the reason anyway?" This was when I knew that there was definitely no way out this and I would be telling him any second now.

"When I was in my teens things got quite hard and I was bullied" I said before pausing not knowing whether to continue but a reassuring smile from Tom meant that I defiantly should because he would understand. "I turned to self-harm because it was the only thing I could do to help with the pain. I cut my wrists and starved myself for months, no one ever noticed because I would always wear my blazer or a baggy jumper in PE. The only reason it ever got sorted was because I collapsed in school one day and I got rushed into here and well they saw the scars and realised I hadn't been eating because you could see my bones. They sectioned me and well it all started because of people always treating me like shit and calling me a slut and things like that just like Tams and Tianna did just because I went out with you and I don't think I could cope with going through everything again especially since only Fletch and Aoife are the only others that know."

I knew he would be shocked that Aoife knew and he didn't but that was only because she was there earlier when I was talking to Fletch and I completely forgot she was but he would get it and I knew he was starting to process it considering when I burst into tears he just pulled me into his chest. He knew I never cried unless it was when me and him fell out, it was the only time I cried and he knew it. Wait I only ever cry over Tom so why the fuck am I crying over something that happened years ago. I tried to wipe my tears away but Tom did it for me before he kissed my temple and pulled me back into his chest so that I could calm down. I really just want to know what is going through his mind right now.

_**Last night's episode was really good, I thought that Fletch was going to over react when he found out about the abortion but even though he didn't take it well he took it better than I expected. Tess breaking down on Charlie though actually had me in tears. A happier note, am I the only one that would love Max and Louise to get together? They would be so funny together. CHARLOTTE AND OLLIE ARE IN NEXT WEEKS EPISODE. I've missed having Tam on my screen so much. I think everyone should watch the spoiler clip for next week you sort of see a jealous Tom in the background when Sam is with Fletch ooooo. BTW please review guyssssss.**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Sorry I di**__**dn't up**__**date yester**__**day I was off school ill so I **__**di**__**dn't have much time to write. Will make up for it with a **__**double up**__**date on Thurs**__**day consi**__**dering I have the **__**day off **__**due to teachers striking. An**__**d I'm actually writing this **__**during Easten**__**ders an**__**d I love the show so be thankful yeah?;)**_

Tamzin's POV:

I don't think anyone understands how bad I feel about what has just happened with Tom and Sam. I really just want to tell Polly, Jeff and Dix about the whole thing with Ash but what if he turns on me? Do you know what, I am going to tell Jeff, Dix and Pol before things go to far.

"Pol, Jeff, Dix, I know you probably won't want to speak to me after what has just happened but there is something I really need to tell you" I said hoping they would actually listen to me.

"Are you alright Tams?" Jeff asked and I could tell straight away that he was concerned.

"No, not really, can I explain over there were other people can't hear please?" I asked and they all nodded follow me to the corner of the room away from everyone.

"Well the thing is, me and Ash have been dating for about a month now, sorry I didn't tell you he made me promise, and he told me if I wanted us to stay together then I would have to flirt with Tom a lot and eventually kiss him to break him and Sam up and once we have done that we have to move on and do it to all the other couples here." I told them, my voice breaking as I did.

"Tams, you need to tell Tom and Sam this and you definitely need to end things with Ash. I can tell that he is just using you to get his own way all the time and you're going to be the one to get the blame not him because if you don't tell them now than he can say that you're just making all of this up just in spite at him." Jeff said to me and I knew it was true. Before I had the chance to reply Tianna had come over to see what was going on.

"So what's going on now then? Has my dad and that dumb slut split up or not?" Tianna said with a smug look on her face.

"If I'm completely honest with you Tianna, I hope that Tom and Sam haven't split up what I did was a mistake and Sam is definitely not a dumb slut. she doesn't go sleeping around and if she was dumb then how the fuck is she a doctor?" I said starting to get annoyed with her.

"She is a fucking slut Tamzin and you know it's true. You said it yourself she was married when she got with my dad" Tianna said her voice raising and we now had everyone's eyes on us.

"Dylan, Sam had already filed for divorce and got it before her and Tom got together right?" I said trying to help Sam out, "Uh yeah, why?" Dylan said, in his annoying Dylan ways.

"Just because Dylan. Right Tianna Sam is not a slut because her and Dylan were legally split when they got together so why don't you just go back to your mums aye? Tom obviously doesn't want you here does he?" I said but I definitely felt bad afterwards.

"Right well I'm going to find Sam and Tom to sort this mess out, NO ONE leave this room please?" I pleaded with everyone and they all nodded. All that was left now was to tell Tom and Sam, god I hope they take it well.

**_Please review._**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Sorry that the update is later tonight, I've been trying to plan a Halloween party and revise for my history essay.**_

Tamzin walked out into the reception waiting area to find Sam with her head in Tom's chest crying her eyes out. This made her feel even worse than she did before seeing them this upset.

She had to debate with her-self whether she was going to tell them or not but in the end she decided to, "Tom, Sam I need to tell you something and it's actually quite serious."

Both of their heads lifted to look at Tamzin, she could see the look of hurt in both of their eyes and made her feel 10 times worse.

"Well, I want to say I'm really sorry and I wouldn't have said any of that stuff to you Sam or flirt with Tom for months especially not kiss him unless I was made to because you to are actually such good friends to me and I wish I didn't do any of that stuff." Tamzin said causing Tom to get slightly wound up and Sam could see it. She put her hand on his thigh reassuringly before speaking,

"Tams you're a really nice girl and before all of this started we was really close but now look at us? And what do you mean by 'unless you were made to'?"

"Uh, well, uh me and Ash have been dating for over a month now and I have fallen for him properly just like you to have together and well he told me that if I don't split up every couple in the ED starting with you two, if I didn't do it then he would have dumped me and I didn't think I could face loosing him but now that I think about all this and with what Jeff said I can tell he was just using me to get at all of you, I really am sorry guys, for everything." And with saying that Tamzin let a single tear leave her eye.

"Tams I get it, I would do anything for Tom so I know why you done all of this but he is just using you and if you don't mind me saying I think you should dump him" Sam replied back.

"Thanks Sam, I am going to dump him as soon as we are back in there but he still has that knife remember?" Tamzin said but before anyone had the chance to say anything they heard a scream.

"W-w-what was that?" Sam said moving closer to Tom.

"I don't know princess but we really should go see if everyone's alright." Tom said to her.

Sam had Toms arm protectively around her waist and Tamzin was stood extremely close to Tom. Nothing could have prepared them for the blood bath that they saw when they got back in.

**_Please review. All ideas welcome. Hopefully going to be doing a double update tomorrow because my teachers are striking so I have the whole day to write the next chapter. Also I don't know if any of you watch Holby City as well as Casualty but if you do there is a GEMMA AND HARRY EPISODE ON TUESDAY, I'm kind of obsessed with those two they are adorable. omg omg omg omg and there is TAM IN CASUALTY ON SATURDAY. God I really do need to calm down and stop fan girling. I'm sorry if I annoyed people by writing this but I just needed to. Feel free to PM me about the story, Holby, Casualty or anything. If you just want someone to talk to then you can just PM me I will reply to everyone. Bye until tomorrow._**


	18. Chapter 18

_**This chapter is set the same time as the last one was. Sorry for updating so late and for not doing the double update but my mum made me actually go out today so I didn't have the time.**_

Jeff's POV:

I can't believe how horrible Ash really is and that he would do that to Tams she doesn't deserve it at all. I'm actually so angry right now I just want to kill him. I walked over to him to see what he had to say about it.

"Ash, what the fuck are you playing at? Treating Tamzin like shit and making her do your dirty work for you. Its pathetic and you really need to get a life. I feel sorry for your daughter having a dad like you" I said but I could tell straight away that I shouldn't.

"NO ONE SPEAKS TO ME LIKE THAT, YOU ARE ALL GOING TO PAY NOW." Ash shouted getting everyone's attention pulling his knife out of his pocket at the same time.

End of POV.

"Right, Kirsty, Linda, Zoe and Robyn come here" Ash said to the certain girls.

"What are you on about Ash, you're not going anywhere near my girlfriend or the other girls" Adam said to Ash gripping on to Kirsty.

"IF, those girls don't come to me right now then you are all going to be stabbed" Ash said whilst taking the knife out of his pocket.

Eventually all the girls, even with protests from the guys, made their way to Ash.

"Stand in a line in front of me now." Ash shouted, scaring all 4 girls.

Once they were stood in the line Ash pulled the knife to each of them individually. First Robyn got slashed across the arm. As soon as it had happened there was shouts from everyone,

"What are you playing at you sick bastard?" Jeff shouted.

"Robyn come here so I can stitch that?" Jamie shouted but as Robyn went to move towards him, Ash grabbed her and slashed her other arm deeper this time causing blood to spill all over the floor. This time Ash didn't try to stop her moving towards Jamie he let her, she ran as quickly as she could to get to Jamie. He and Jeff worked together stitching Robyn's arms until they saw Kirsty with blood dripping from the gash on her head which Adam took no time in starting to stitch even though her blood covered the floor. Next to get cut was Linda who also got her head sliced and had her blood all over the floor in which Lenny stitched her head. The last person to get cut was Zoe but her cut was a lot more serious than the other three's. Zoe's cut was across the whole of her abdomen which took both Mr Jordan and Dylan to stitch her but she was also the only one to scream.

"Now that Zoe has screamed, Tom, Sam and Tamzin will come in so Tianna get here now. Lets see how Tom copes" Ash said, reluctantly Tianna made her way over to Ash just as Tom, Sam and Tamzin came in through the doors. There faces dropped as soon as the door had opened...

**_Please Review._**


	19. AUTHORS NOTE

This is just an authors note has nothing to do with the actual story.

Sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been to bust to actually write something, will hopefully have the next chapter up tomorrow.

Am I the only person who laughed at Iain's face at the end when Sam and Tom didn't go for a drink with him? omg haha

TOM AND SAM HAVING A DATE NIGHT OMG I CAN'T CONTROL MYSELF RIGHT NOW I'M SMILING LIKE AN IDIOT. And Tom's proposing next week omg my Tam feels right now though. When Sam was saying about her and Tom getting a dog though. I actually think one of the best bits about this episode was when Tom was going on about her being quite soppy and she was just like "I'm still trained in combat" and hit him and he said something like "I like the idea of that", was I the only one who thought he meant something rude by that?

Iain's face at then end of the spoiler clip for next week has made me think that he is going to tell Sam that Tom's going to proposal, if he does I swear he will end up in rhesus.

Iain is getting so jealous though that it's actually funny. Zoe only appeared in tonight's episode to have a go at someone though which I though was quite annoying, absolutely love the character she's brilliant.

Can someone please PM me? I need to speak to someone who is as obsessed as me about all of this, none of my friends even watch the show ergh. BTW I'm probably going to do this again next week after the episode but it's gonna be a lot longer because it will be the actual proposal and I won't be able to calm down OMG. I just had the though that she might say no but then I remembered that in the autumn spoilers clip she is wearing the ring so all is good guys.

I've just realised that I really need to calm down I have been trying to write this for nearly an hour, oops.

BYE GUYS.


	20. Chapter 19

_**I know I haven't updated for a while but I've had so much homework and coursework to do so I haven't had the time. I'm off school at the moment because I'm ill so it gave me the time to write. Hopefully will be updating more regularly soon.**_

"What the hell has happened in here?" Sam said looking at everyone's scared faces.

It took a few minutes but Adam eventually said, "Are good friend Ash here decided he wants to act the hard man, so he decided to cut both of Robyn's arms, both Kirsty and Linda's heads and then cut the whole of Zoe's abdomen, and now he has made Tianna go over to him to teach you 3 a lesson" As soon as Adam started speaking the look on all of their faces changed and they felt like everything that had happened was their fault.

"Ash leave Tianna alone she hasn't done anything to you, saying that none of us have done anything to you just let Tianna go yeah?" Tom said to Ash scared for his daughter's health.

"Ash let Tianna go you can do whatever you want to me just let her go" Sam said making Tom pull her closer to him. He didn't want Sam to put her life on the line for his daughter and he wasn't going to let her either.

"Tamzin, this is all your fault, you told your little paramedic friends about everything that happened between us so now you have to pay by watching all your friends get hurt and then at the end of it all you will die" Ash said still with that disgusting smirk plastered across his face.

"Ash I don't care what you think you're going to do but you wont get away with it, we've already called people who used to work at the hospital to come down and they are on their way which means you wont be able to fight us all off. One of the people coming down, Josh, he used to be a paramedic here, he survived a series stab womb to his neck and his lower back and he is still here so I'm guessing you wont be killing any of us today" Jeff said but people just looked at him shocked at how he has managed to call for others to come down but not once thought of calling the police.

"Well I'm going to be the one to finish off this Josh bloke then aren't I" Ash said and just at that moment the doors opened revealing about 10 people.

"I don't think you will be the one to finish me off" Josh said as he walked in leaving Ash slightly shocked which gave Tianna the time to run over to Tom and Sam before he could do anything to her.

_**So I've been watching the old series all weekend so I thought why not bring in some of the old characters apart from the ones that have died because well I don't really no why but I just wanted to. Please Review. **_


	21. Chapter 20

_**I know I haven't updated in ages I've just been to busy, sorry. This chapter has taken my since about 12 to write considering I had the day off because my half-term started a day early.**_

"Well I'm guessing you're Josh then, the paramedic who got stabbed, who are the rest of you?" Ash said still smirking thinking he can take everyone down just because he has a knife.

"Not that it's any of your business but that's Abs, Nina, Kelsey, Sam, Guppy, Greg, Luke, Cyd and Maggie and if you think you can take us on then you've got another thing coming." Josh said sternly.

"What are you even trying to fucking do anyway?" Nina said, trying to sound interested but before she got an answer she had Abs put his arms around her waist to stop her from moving closer.

"Well Nina, I'm going to stab all of you one by one to make Tamzin here suffer for telling everyone my plan and then I'm going to kill her." Ash said whilst smirking over at Tamzin.

"Tianna get back here now, you're next to get stabbed you stupid girl." Ash said whilst trying to move closer to her but instead was met by Tom and Jamie trying to protect Tianna but just got cut instead but they still didn't move even the slightest.

"Why don't you both just stop being so pathetic and move out-of-the-way?" Ash said to them.

"She's my fucking daughter you ain't touching her" Tom said, anger rising in his voice.

"Aw, is someone getting angry?" Ash said sarcastically, and that was all it took for Tom to lose it.

"Nice shot you've got there" Nina said laughing at the fact that Tom had just knocked Ash unconscious.

"Thanks" He said.

"Well I think we should put him on one of the beds at least and use these handcuffs to keep him there?" Kelsey said taking handcuffs out of her pocket.

"Where the hell did you get them from kels?" Guppy said not taking his eyes off of the handcuffs.

"That's my business" Kelsey said winking towards Guppy making him become embarrassed.

Abs and Jay picked up Ash and put him on the bed before Abs took the handcuffs from Kelsey and connecting him to the bed.

_**The characters that I've added are Josh Griffiths, Abs Denham, Nina Farr, Kelsey Phillips, Sam Bateman, Guppy Sandhu, Greg Fallon, Luke Warren, Cyd Pyke and Maggie Coldwell. Please Review.**_


	22. Chapter 21

**_I know that I haven't updated in a while but I have been so busy and just haven't got round to it. I will try to update more often._**

"So guys" Luke said getting everyone's attention, "What are we going to do when he actually wakes up and remember we still need to get that knife from him."

"Well to get the knife we can do this" Kelsey said whilst slowly slipping her hand into Ash's pocket and retrieving the knife, "but the next bit I haven't got a clue." Kelsey gave the knife over to Adam because he had asked for it.

"Kels seriously how do you know how to take something out of someone's pocket so slickly and have handcuffs which just so happen to be in your bag?" Guppy said but he immediately regretted it.

"Well Guppy, handcuffs are in my bag for emergencies" she winked at him whilst she said this causing everyone to laugh but it just made Guppy feel awkward again, "and I can take the knife out of his pocket easily because I have to take my number out of people's pockets quite often." This caused everyone to laugh again.

"You're quite a weird one ain't you Kels" Jay said whilst laughing at her.

"You know it" She said whilst smirking at him.

"Sorry to break up your reunion but we really need an idea of what we're going to do when that creep wakes up" Linda said in her thick Liverpool accent.

"Calm it babe, it will be fine" Lenny whispered into Linda's ear knowing that she would easily get wound up over this.

"Okay so we could just leave him there then get the police?" Dixie said, causing everyone to groan because they all wanted to sort it out themselves, "just an idea guys, calm down" Dixie said whilst rolling her eyes.

"We could just torture him and make him cry?" Kirsty said quite proud of her own idea.

"That is brilliant Kirst" Tom said whilst smirking.

"How about we all take it in turns to torture him but we do it in pairs so that if he does manage to hit out the other person will be able to get you away from him quick enough?" Jeff said and everyone agreed.

They decided that the pairs they would torture him in would be Adam and Kirsty, Jeff and Dixie, Sam.N, Tom and Tianna, Zoe and Dylan, Polly and Tamzin, Cyd and Greg, Jay and Ruth, Aoife and Fletch, Robyn and Jamie, Linda and Lenny, Noel and Mac, Tess and Charlie, Abs and Nina, Nick and Louise, Sam.B, Guppy and Kelsey, Josh and Luke, and Maggie and Mads. No one objected to the pairs because no one wanted to end up on their own.

"Guys he is waking up..." Robyn said and you could hear the fear in her voice as she was the closest person to Ash at the time.

**_ I also have other ideas for a few new story's so I might bring this to an end soon. Tell me what you think through PM or just review, thanks._**

**_Also TAM ARE ENGAGED. I know it happene_****_d last week but I haven't up_****_date_****_d for a while so yeah. I feel so sorry for Iain though he truly loves Sam an_****_d he has just watche_****_d her get engage_****_d to someone else:( Iain in tonights episo_****_de an_****_d re_****_d button special ha_****_d me in tears I feel so sorry for him an_****_d Michael Stevenson playe_****_d him brilliantly omg but he still trie_****_d it with Sam. I like them when they are just frien_****_ds but other than that I _****_don't really want them to go any further. TEAMTAM:) _**

**__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****_Bye until next time guys._**


	23. Chapter 22

**_sorry for not updating I've been so busy these last few days and updates are gonna be really irregular for a while, sorry._**

"Okay guys, prepare yourself. Adam and Kirsty, you're first." Josh said and they slowly made their way over to Ash.

"Well, well, well, look who's finally awake" Adam said with a smirk on his face.

"You shouldn't be smirking at me Dr. Trueman, it wont end well for you." Ash said hoping he had scared him off slightly but it turned out he had failed at that.

"How are you planning on doing that Ash? You wont get close enough to him" Kirsty said, also smirking at him.

"Kirsty, it's not exactly hard to get out of a bed is it?" Ash said whilst trying to get up. Once he realised that he couldn't and that everyone in the room was laughing at him, he started to get a lot more angrier. "Who's are these, and whose stupid idea was this?" He shouted.

"That would be me, did you really think that you would get away with this? Well if you did then you might want to think again because you're not going too." Kelsey said, just to try to wind him up even more she added "oh and by the way Ash, Tamzin can do so much better than you."

By now everyone had crowded around the bed that Ash was on and it seemed like Ash was beginning to lose it, he was on the verge of having a panic attack because he thought that they had called the police on him, which everyone else seemed to find quite funny.

"Oh for fuck sake Ash, you're getting on my nerves now and you're gonna be locked up for a long time so you might wanna sort your breathing out, idiot" Ruth said, earning a death stare from Ash and laughs from everyone else.

"This is going to be fun..." Jay said.

**Can everyone please check out another story that I am co-writing with MrsDannyO'Donoghue and CasualtyAndHarryPotterLover. s/9823605/1/Rita-And-Iain-Love-Story its is on CasualtyAn****dHarryPotterLover page but that is the link straight to it. We've only just started**** it though. Please R&R both stories. Much love, bye till next time guys...**


	24. Chapter 23

_**Hey guys, I know I haven't updated in a while but I'm writing another story of my own that I'm going to upload when I finish this one and a joint story as well which the link for that is at the bottom of this chapter. Also this story should be finished in about 3/4 updates but the day after I finish this one I'm going to upload my new story.**_

Everyone had left Ash to his own devices considering he couldn't move and had gone to the other side of the room facing the opposite way to where Ash was just talking amongst themselves.

"Tom, there's something I need to talk to you about in private" Sam said, causing everyone to automatically start listening into their conversation so that they could find put the latest gossip.

"Yeah, well now isn't exactly the time Sam" Tom replied to her, his voice slightly raised. He was becoming annoyed that she would even think that he would just forget what was going on over something stupid.

"Tom please" she attempted to beg him, just wanting him to listen to her.

"No Sam, not now what is going on here is probably more important than whatever stupid thing you're going to go on about" he said his voice even louder, but then realised that everyone was watching them so added, "Lets talk later yeah babe?"

"No Tom we need to talk now and don't even bother butting into what I'm about to say" she said before sighing then saying, "I'm pregnant Tom, 26 weeks gone" and with that she walked over where Aoife and Fletch were standing whilst she left Tom standing by himself feeling guilty and to let what she had just told him sink in.

Tom had spent at least 5 minutes just standing in the exact same spot staring at Sam to try to see if she had put on any weight and he just hasn't noticed and after a while he realised that she had but not much, only enough to see if you was looking for the bump. Everyone had gone and congratulated Sam, even Tianna, but they all just left Tom by himself to cool down a bit and let the news settle. Fletch had already known about the pregnancy considering him and Sam tell each other everything, he also was the one to do her scan for her to find out how the baby was doing and also kept his mouth shut because she didn't want Tom to know until he had sorted out his anger problems. After about another 2 minutes Tom had come back to reality and had now gone over to Sam smiling,

"Do you know what it is yet?" He asked as he approached her.

"Well it's a baby Tom" she replied smirking at her fiance.

"Really? I thought it would be some sort of alien with you as a mother" he replied back to her sarcastically earning a slap in the arm from Sam.

"Scan's next week to find out the gender babe" she told him, this made him realise that she must have gone to her previous scan alone or maybe Fletch went with her? Why would she tell Fletch that she was having Tom's kid and not tell Tom though. Before he had a chance to ask her any questions he wanted to Kirsty spoke up loudly to get everyones attention,

"Kelsey, how secure are those handcuffs meant to be?" she asked.

"Well, they haven't failed me yet why?" She replied.

"Well, let me put it this way, Ash, he's gone." She said making everyone who was only partly listening, fully listen. No one had the chance to say anything back to Kirsty's comment because they heard a scream which Tom automatically identified as Tianna.

s/9823605/1/Rita-And-Iain-Love-Story**_ this is the link to mine and Chels' fic please read. R&R_**


	25. Chapter 24

**_I will probably be finishing this story in about 2 chapters time now but I've already started my next story so I will publish that when this is finished._**

"Where did that come from? Where has he taken her?" Tom spoke loudly to no one in particular, but everyone knew how annoyed he could get and considering it was his daughter he would be on the brink of exploding.

"We don't know mate, but I think it's time we rang the cops, let them deal with him" Lenny said and everyone agreed.

"Yeah police please, there is this guy, Martin Ashford and he is trying to kill all of us and he has now kidnapped my friend's daughter. There is 36 of us including the girl who has been kidnapped, Holby City emergency department, yeah we've had to close for a few weeks so it is just staff here, DR. Adam Trueman, thank you we will be waiting in the rhesus department, goodbye." Adam had rung the police even with Kirsty gripping to his waist refusing to let go, "They will be here in about 10 minutes" he explained whilst putting his arms around Kirsty again.

"What if he does something stupid to her, I swear I will kill him" Tom said, getting really angry at Ash for taking his little girl from him.

"Tom calm down mate you're not helping, but trust me I'm sure we will all kill him if he does anything to her" Jeff said attempting to calm him down but failing.

"I will kill him. If he doesn't bring her back within the next minute I'm going looking for him" He said

"I will come with you to look for him and so will some of the others, of my choice, but most people are going to be staying here and waiting for the police" Adam said, taking charge of the situation. "Who doesn't mind going 'Ash searching'?" Adam asked everyone, making a new name for what they were about to do to try to lighten the mood even slightly. "Right then, Sam and Ruth you're both staying here because you're both pregnant so don't moan, Lenny, Linda, Kirst, Abs, Nina, other Sam, Kelsey, Polly, Tams and Jeff can come with us and the rest of you are staying here, no arguments okay?" Adam announced to the group in front of them. Although he only got simple "Yes Adam" or "fine" in return he didn't care.

"Someone needs to tell the police what we are doing when they get here" Nina said and everyone agreed.

"I will considering I'm just brilliant" Jay said causing everyone to laugh slightly.

"We are staying in one group though right?" Polly asked the question everyone wanted to know the answer to.

"It will be safer so yes we are" Kirsty answered for her boyfriend.

"Okay, everyone ready?" Jeff asked getting all yes' in return, "Lets go then" Adam added.

"Good luck, and don't get yourself's killed, any of you" Nick said getting a few "Yes Mr Jordan" from people in return.

And with that they all walked out of rhesus and headed towards cubicles because they thought that, that would be a good place to start.

_**Please R&R.**_


	26. Chapter 25

_**This is the last chapter so I hope you enjoy.**_

"Doesn't seem like they're in here, should we look at the offices next?" Lenny asked and everyone agreed.

"I seriously hope the police get here soon Ad, I hate this" Kirsty whispered so only Adam could here her,

"They will Kirst, we will all be fine I promise you" he replied and then kissed her to try to calm her down because he could sense that she was about to have a panic attack.

"Get the fuck off me you freak" is all they could here coming from inside Adam's office, so they all pretty much ran there.

"The door's jammed he must have put something behind it" Abs said, and they all looked towards Adam for any other way in.

"Only door in, sorry guys." He said, "Maybe we should phone down to one of the others and see if the police are here yet" Adam said and Kirsty agreed to do it.

"Hey Zo, are the police here yet?, okay can you send them up to Adam's office please he has barricaded the door but we know they're in there, she screamed at him a minute ago, yeah, thanks Zo" she said shakily,

"She's sending them up now and telling them that its barricaded."

"Thanks" Tom said not taking his eyes off of the door once.

"Okay can someone please explain what is going on, preferably Dr. Trueman?" A police officer said as he approached everyone.

"Well a colleague has kidnapped Tom's daughter and locked her in here with himself and before that he had threatened us all and sliced Kirsty, Zoe, Linda and Robyn and he has also strangled Jamie" Adam explained to the officer.

"Okay thank you Dr. Trueman, what is the man called? We need to try to speak to him" the officer, who they learnt was called Joey, asked.

"Martin Ashford, but he prefers Ash" Adam replied and Joey nodded thank you to him.

"Ash, can you open the door for me please? I just want to speak to you" Joey said loud enough for Ash to here.

"I haven't finished with the slut of a girl yet" Ash replied harshly.

"Dad, please get him off me" Tianna begged as loud as she could. This made Tom lose it so he used all of his strength to get through the door. With the help of Adam and Abs and with protests from Joey they managed to get the door open and Tom ran straight over to Tianna to check if she was alright.

"Can everyone please go back down to the others, we need to interview you all about tonight's events" Joey told everyone and they all made there way back down to rhesus whilst Ash was escorted out to a police car. After the all gave there statements they decided that they should all be together that night and considering Adam had the biggest house they all decided to crash there for the night after going home and getting some stuff each, now all they had to do was wait to find out what is going to happen to Ash.

The next morning.

"Guys shut up, it's the police" Kirsty shouted whilst giving Adam his phone.

"Hello, yeah this is Dr. Trueman, okay thank you goodbye" is all he said down the phone before he hung up, "He's confessed so he is being sent down for a minimum of 12 years" Adam said with a smile on his face. And with that they all decided that they need a night out to celebrate, so they all went to their own homes to get ready for their night out so they could start to try and forget that horrible night.

_**Although this is the last chapter I'm going to start uploading my new story soon which is based on Tam. I just want to say that I have nothing against any of the characters I love them all it was just for the point of the story. Thank you to everyone who has read this and enjoy Casualty tomorrow night and the Holby City sketch in tonight's CIN.**_


End file.
